


Our Belle

by dystopiangirl13



Series: The Gumball-Abadeer Family [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopiangirl13/pseuds/dystopiangirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their little girl is growing up. Marshall and Gumball recall how their little family came to be completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Belle

Marshall paced back and forth, except his feet were a few inches above the floor. He always felt better when he could think and float at the same time. He couldn’t understand how his husband so be so calm right now.

“Would you relax? You are making the cat nervous, for glob’s sake,” Gumball reached for his husband’s hand and gently pulled the floating man to sit beside him on the couch. “She is perfectly fine and I don’t remember you worrying this much when Leo started dating.” He looked into Marshall’s deep red eyes and saw the worry in them. Cupping the man’s cheek in his hand, he placed a loving kiss on Marshall’s lips.

Marshall stopped breathing, not that he really needed to in the first place; he leaned into the kiss and tried to use it to push his anxiety back down. When they pulled away Marshall did feel better, not much, but enough for now. 

“Belle is just…” he didn’t know how to articulate his feelings, “She… Leo was-,” he kept trying to state all of the wild thoughts that were running through his mind. He sighed in frustration and took a moment to gather exactly what he was feeling about their daughter dating. “I just want her to be ours for a little longer.” Feeling a pang of sadness in his heart, Marshall curled into Bubba’s chest. A pair of light pink arms wrapped around the vampire and they sat in silence, Marshall listening to the strong beat of Gumball’s heart. 

“I don’t want her to grow up either, but we are going to have to let both of them be who they are going to be. Though it does seem to be happening rather quickly. I can’t believe Leo is tuning nineteen soon.”

Marshall scoffed, “I can’t believe he went so far away for college. It feels like years since we’ve seen him.”

The two reminisced about their favorite moments with their children as they grew up. When Leo was born Marshall was so afraid that he would break him. Gumball recalled the time when Leo refused to transform out of his bat form; for the entire month of April they had a sugar- crazed pink blur whirring about the house. Weekend mornings had been chaos filled with flying strawberries, cartoons, and everyone piling together on the couch. 

“Do you remember when we found Anabelle?” Gumball asked solemnly.

Marshall nodded, a lazy smile creeping across his face.

_________ Memory Time

It was five years ago; Leo was staying with his “Aunt” Fiona while the couple took a much needed vacation for two. Marshall and Gumball walked along the shoreline on the way back to their beach house. The house didn’t actually sit on the beach, but instead on a cliff that overlooked the sandy dunes. It was a bitterly cold December day (Gumball couldn’t fathom why Marshall liked the beach so much in December); the wind seemed to seep past their clothes and cut straight to the bone. 

Off in the distance was a small figure. “Gumball,” Marshall’s voice was quiet, but there was a tinge of underlying fear. Fear for the life of what he thought was most definitely a small girl; even from the distance Marshall could make out the fabric of a pale blue dress blowing in the wind. The wind was bitter, too cold for a small girl to be laying out on the beach. His heart clenched in his chest and he began to fly towards the figure. He could vaguely hear Gumball calling out his name, but the pounding of his heart in his ears overpowered the voice. 

He reached the figure and cradled the girl in his arms; she couldn’t have been older than fifteen or sixteen. She was cold as ice and something about her made Marshall fear that she wasn’t going to make it much longer. Gumball had finally caught up and he kneeled next to his husband. 

Marshall’s voice was almost a whisper and sounded entirely broken, “Gummy, she’s going to die.”

Gumball didn’t know what to say. There was nothing that he could say to make this situation better and by the looks of the fragile girl, they couldn’t do anything to save her. 

Tears were streaming down Marshall’s cheeks; seeing his husband cry broke Gumball’s heart. Marshall hugged the child closer to his chest, his entire body shaking. 

“You can save her,” the thought had crossed Gumball’s mind the moment he had seen the girl, but he had kept it to himself until then. It didn’t really seem like the right thing to do, that would be to let the poor girl pass on, but seeing Marshall so completely broken caused Gumball to murmur the suggestion aloud. 

He wasn’t sure Marshall had even heard him, but the man looked into his eyes, “We could take care of her. Lover her.” Gumball nodded, knowing that the couple had just grown their little family. 

Marshall sat for a minute, looking at the serene face of an innocent child; she would always look like that, never aging, never truly growing up. He brushed the hair off her face and away from her neck.

\- - - - - - 

A fire was roaring in the cottage on the cliff. Gumball walked around the small house packing up his and his husband’s belongings. They were traveling back home tomorrow. The pink man looked lovingly to where Marshall laid on the bed, in his arms a beautiful young girl whose name she said was Anabelle Lee. 

“Anabelle Lee Abadeer.” Gumball whispered into the night. The named sounded sweet. “Anabelle and Leo. Belle. Annie,” Gumball was glad that she was now a part of their family. He was filled with joy thinking about all of the memories they would make, the four of them.

_____________ Present Time

It was late when Anabelle arrived home; she found her fathers asleep on the couch and chuckled to herself at the thought of them waiting up for her. Gently shaking her father’s shoulder, she watched as his red eyes recognized her.

“Hey baby,” Marshall gave her a tired smile and shifted to sit up some, effectively waking Gumball. 

“Hey Daddy. Did you guys wait up for me?”

“Well we tried,” Gumball yawned and stretched out his arms. He patted a spot in between he and Marshall on the couch. “Come sit with your dads and tell us all about your date.”

Anabelle rolled her eyes, but indulged her father. Once she was comfortably sitting between them she took a deep breath, “Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the works of sounf on deviant art and I especially like his art of Gumball's and Marshall's son Leo. The idea of their daughter Annabelle came after a doodle I did in one of my sketchbooks. Also her name and partially the idea for how she became part of the family are from Edgar Allen Poe's poem, "Annabel Lee". 
> 
> Go check out sounf's artwork on deviant art!! and also the poem, because it's beautiful (and tragic, like most of Poe's works)
> 
> Hope you like! Leave a comment if you wanna talk or know more!!!


End file.
